


just a dog with no bite

by strangelysweet



Series: Black Nightingale [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Arguing, Black Mask Takamaki Ann, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, that moment when your adopted sister threatens you with a butter knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangelysweet/pseuds/strangelysweet
Summary: Akechi smiles courteously, then flags down a waiter, ordering with the social graces of some sycophant at one of Shido's parties. Once the girl leaves, he turns back to her, his hand underneath his jaw."Well, then. What did you need from me, Ann? I can call you Ann, right?" He smiles like a shark, all teeth and no eyes.She reciprocates, her own smile razor sharp. "Of course you can, silly.  We're practically brother and sister, save from the fact my mother wasn't a whore!"He's unfazed, brushing a speck of dust from his shoulder. "Don't worry, Ann, your parents were soon to follow her to the grave. It must have been so hard to put up with you, so I don't blame them for kicking the bucket either."--Ann has breakfast with her adopted brother.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Takamaki Ann, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Black Nightingale [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854589
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	just a dog with no bite

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Referenced Suicide, Referenced Sex Work

She stares across the coffee table, watching Akechi Goro's eyes scan over the menu. One leg crossed over the other, he's the perfect vision of poise, leaning his elbow on the arm of the cocktail chair. Ann peers over her sunglasses at him, adjusting her vinyl jacket. She's just come back from a shoot, dressed to the nines in designer brands and big-name labels. 

"I think I'll have the tiramisu. What do you think?" He muses, running a hand through his hair. 

God, he so desperately needs a haircut. Ann pops the lid off of her lipgloss, eyeing his face. It would help if he tied it back every now and then, but it's still far too long. 

"I'll take a coffee. Low fat, soy milk, please." She says, handing him the menu. 

Akechi smiles courteously, then flags down a waiter, ordering with the social graces of some sycophant at one of Shido's parties. Once the girl leaves, he turns back to her, his hand underneath his jaw. 

"Well, then. What did you need from me, Ann? I _can_ call you Ann, right?" He smiles like a shark, all teeth and no eyes. 

She reciprocates, her own smile razor sharp. "Of course you can, _silly_. We're practically brother and sister, save from the fact my mother wasn't a whore!"

He's unfazed, brushing a speck of dust from his shoulder. "Don't worry, Ann, your parents were soon to follow her to the grave. It must have been so hard to put up with you, so I don't blame them for kicking the bucket either." 

Steely sets of eyes stare at each other from opposite ends of a coffee table, a blazing fireplace behind them. They stare each other down for a while until Akechi sighs, raising an eyebrow as if he was superior to her.

"What do you _want_ , Ann? I really appreciate the outing, but you're awfully stingy when it comes to spending money on your brother." 

Ann keeps the smile plastered on her face. "You're not my brother. I want you out of my way. I work so much harder than you do, and my hands get dirtier in the process, while yours only get _stickier_. "

He makes a face. "Don't be so crass."

"It's the truth," She shrugs, drumming her ruby-red nails on the arm of the sofa, "Like mother, like son. Do you get off on it?" 

Akechi inhales deeply, crossing his right leg over his left. "Ann, this is not the time." 

She grins wider, leaning forward. "That's right! You have your little boyfriend to take care of now. What's he like? Oh, my God, he's a virgin, isn't he? You must be so _thrilled_." 

Akechi clenches his jaw, his eyes teeming with hidden rage. "Shut up." 

She's grinning widely now, laughter pouring from her mouth like acid. It looks like Akechi's furious, only a few words away from shaking. She leans back, examining her nails. 

"What's his name again? Akira, right? He's cute, I'll give him that, but he just seems so innocent. Totally not your type." She drawls, looking up at him from over her sunglasses. 

Akechi's knuckles crack as he grips the sides of the cocktail chair, a snarl clear on his face. Oh, this is just too _easy_. It usually takes so much more than this to get him riled up, but it seems he has a weakness for his little boy-toy. 

"Ann, I strongly suggest you shut your mouth before the waiter becomes a witness in court." He hisses, only to have her laugh in his face. 

She giggles, raising a hand to her mouth. " _You_? Threaten _me_? Oh, baby, I don't think so. I hold all the cards here, Goro. I come with a business offer, if you will." 

He rolls his eyes. "Father would be so proud." 

Ann frowns, flicking her glasses off. The waiter troops in, carrying a silver tray in her hands. She smiles at her, giving her a rolled-up banknote as a tip. The waitress scurries away, squeaking in delight. How cute. 

Akechi waits, crossing his arms over his chest. Smiling sweetly, she takes her time, sipping her coffee slowly. Once the cup is set back on the saucer, she folds her hands over her knee. 

"So, brother of mine, I want you to stop taking chunks out of my workload." She states, looking him in the eye.

Bristling, Akechi raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean? I only accept the jobs Shido gives to me, never any out of your quota. Unlike _you_ , I have a low tolerance for sleeping with old men. Although, I understand why you take such pleasure in putting bullets in their skulls." 

He's back to playing aloof, but Ann hasn't brought out her big weapon yet. "That's a little _odd_. What happened with Kamoshida?" 

"He wasn't even a target. He got what was coming to him, but that was all you, Ann. Do you think I _wanted_ his disgusting hands on me?" He raises his eyebrow again, feigning supremacy. 

Ann sighs, leaning against the arm of the sofa. "Oh, I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." 

"What?" He asks, his patience starting to run thin, "Ann, I am trying to stay as far away from you as possible. If you have a problem with it, take it up with Shido." 

She slams her hands down on the table, standing up. The coffee cup shakes, spilling a small splash of hot liquid on the lacquered wood. "I don't believe you. I want you off my back, or I start taking it out on your little boyfriend." 

Akechi tenses, starting out of his chair like a feral dog. "Leave Akira out of this, or so help me God, I'll fucking tear you to pieces." 

She grabs a fistful of his dress shirt, picking up the butter knife from the table. "Do it, pretty boy. I _dare_ you. Fuck me up real bad and see where that gets you."

A low chuckle draws out of his throat, bordering on a growl. "You have no idea how much I've dreamed about it." Then the snarl is gone, replaced with a pleasant smile. "But I won't. After all, senseless murder is your forte, isn't it?" 

He prises her fingers from his collar, straightening out his jacket, and sitting back down. She's still standing, the butter knife grasped tightly in her hands. The coffee continues to pool on the table, steaming hot, dripping onto the carpet. Akechi stands up to leave, gathering his overcoat in his arms. The tiramisu is left untouched, the butter knife clattering from Ann's hands. 

A pleasant smile forms on his face as he slides his overcoat on. "You should talk to Father about the workload." 

She can only nod, a blank expression on her face. "Okay." 

"And, Ann, one more thing," He turns in the doorway, one hand placed on the frame. "If you even touch Akira, I'll _gut_ you." And then he's gone, the door sliding shut behind him. 

Ann sits alone in a restaurant's private lounge, watching the coffee drip from the table to the floor, a fruit fly landing on the cake in front of the empty chair across from her. 

**Author's Note:**

> can't lie, i cannot see ann holding a butter knife to akechi's throat while wearing her hair in pigtails. i don't know why they didn't give her more hairstyles, because i will die on the hill that ann likes wearing her hair down or in space buns.


End file.
